Snippets: Digimon 02 AU
by BML Hillen-Keene
Summary: What if Sam had been the digimon emperor, and Ken had been forced to work for him. No dark spore Ken's here. Brotherly love, hate, angst and fluff within.
1. A Difineing Moment

_Snippets: Don't own, except for the slightly warped AUness_

_A/N: Stories I may never write. Idea's that have sprung into my mind and refused to leave until I had at least considered it. First one. I also use the american names as I have never watched the japanese versions and cannot get them and so feel more comfortable using the names I know._

_Summary: What if it where Sam, not Ken who was the Digimon Emperor. A Defining Moment. There are a number of things I came up with for this, but I only keep getting little flashes of the storyline. Basically, Sam is alive and the digimon emperor, Ken originally was his lackey, but later joined the rest of the digidestined, hoping to save his brother after he left the real world to live permanently in the digital one._

**A Defining Moment**

"NO!" Ken cried out, rushing ahead to stand in front of his brother, afraid of what the digidestined would do to him. He could practically feel their hatred pounding away the closer they got. He had only come with them because he was afraid. Afraid they would hurt Sam for what he had done.

It wasn't Sam's fault!

"Ken!" Davis yelled, surprised. "What are you doing? That's the digimon emperor!"

Ken shook his head. "He's my brother! Please don't hurt him!"

There was a general ripple of surprise from the rest of the digidestined, and the hairs on the back of his neck raised as he felt his brothers cold stare land on him from behind. Before they could respond, Ken continued, pleading. "I know he did some awful things. But it wasn't his fault. I was just as bad, and you didn't do anything to me, so can you just not do this?" he was practically begging, but he didn't care.

"He was making you do those things Ken, you were never really bad. Remember that you helped us when he made you do his dirty work." Tai said, very seriously, eyes glinting hard. "We're not going to hurt him, just teach him a lesson."

Before Ken had time to find out just what kind of 'lesson' Tai and Matt in particular would be teaching his brother, he was jerked backwards, hard by his collar, and shaken.

"You think I need a worthless traitor like you to protect me?" Sam hissed menacingly.

"But Sam I--!" his words were cut off as his brothers fist slammed into his mouth and his shirt was released. He went crashing to the ground hard. He stared at Sam, frightened by the menace he could read there. The last time Sam had hit him had simply been frustration, entirely Ken's fault for not understanding what Sam meant to do, but now Ken could see that Sam actually wanted to hurt him.

"You are to address me as the Digimon Emperor you worthless traitor!" Sam hissed, kicking out hard and catching Ken's left knee. Pain spiked and Ken doubled up to hold it, only to have his hands kicked aside. "Let's see how good at football you are will a shattered kneecap, Kenny boy!" he smiled cruelly.

Everyone moved at once, but Wormmon was the quickest, and he managed to knock Sam to the side before he could do more than put a little pressure on the already injured limb, which had been more than enough to draw tears and a cry of pain from Ken. All but Tai and Matt rushed to Ken, the two older boys went to the Digimon Emperor.

Matt reached him first.

The blond singer grabbed the ridiculous lapels of the emperors cloak and yanked Sam to his feet and close to his face so he could peer coldly into the shaded eyes. "You think your so big don't you? You think you're the greatest ruler ever to hit the Digital World huh? Well let me tell you Sam Ichijoji. You. Are. Nothing!" he punctuated each word with a rough shake.

"No!" Ken cried out, his voice laced in pain and tears, but it was obvious to all what he was referring to.

Tai pulled Matt away before his friend did give into the temptation to punch Ken's brother. Matt shook him off. "You hear that? How can he think to defend you after everything you've done to him? Never mind what you did to us, but he's you brother Ichijoji. Your little brother!" It was something Matt could not comprehend, and all those who knew him understood that Matt had a very distinct way of viewing sibling relationships. You looked after your little brother or sister, you did everything you could to protect them, make them safe and happy. You did not hurt them, not on purpose.

"I don't have a brother!" Sam spat.

There was no need to look, the absolute pain and hurt on Ken's face could be felt the emotions were so strong.

Tai hit him, forgetting in that moment that he was supposed to be the rational cool headed one, who would stop Matt blowing his top too badly. But before anyone could say anything more, or do anything more, Ken was on his feet and limping over.

"Stop! Stop. Don't hit him. It's not his fault." Ken pleaded.

Matt turned to Ken, shocked and angry. "How could it not be his fault? Damnit Ken, no big brother, or sister, should treat their siblings the way he treats you!"

"But it's my fault!" Ken said earnestly, his left leg trembling as he tried to stay upright. "If I hadn't gone to the digital world that first time, and found Wormmon, none of this would have happened. It was because I used it first that Sam couldn't. It's my fault he doesn't have a digimon!"

Every stood stock still, staring at Ken in shock. "That's not how the digivices work…" Tai tried to tell him, but Ken ignored him, collapsing to the ground as he leg gave out, staring at Sam, blue eyes wide and tears falling freely.

"I'm sorry Sam. I'm sorry I touched the digivice. I'm sorry I got the digimon instead of you. I'm sorry for the accident. I'm sorry I'm not a better brother." Each word was said with the deepest sincerity and despair, until at last the tears came full force and Ken was forced to bury his head in his hands, shoulders heaving.

No one moved, or dared to speak or breathe as hey watched Sam staring at his brother. Each hoping that Sam would come round, for Ken's sake.

"If you want to you can take my digivice… I'll never come back here again. And, and I'll be really quiet at home, I won't bother you or mama, or papa… or if you want I'll… I'll run away. Mama and papa won't mind… They won't notice, and then maybe you'll be happy, and they'll be happy… You need to come home Sam, they miss you so much! I know it was my fault you did all the nasty things you did here. But Sam… I'll do anything… even go away forever.. Anything… Sam… I…" his voice broke on every other word, he was clutching his digivice close with one hand, and hugging Wormmon with the other, unable to go on.

Sam moved, and everyone watched in shock as the emperors clothes faded away and Sam looked normal once more. Ken shut his eyes tightly, thinking his brother was coming to claim the digivice, he shuddered a little, gave Wormmon a final squeeze and let go, holding out the hand with the digivice.

He felt Sam's hand cover his, and waited to have a very important part of himself ripped away. But Sam's hand merely pushed his fingers tighter around the digivice, and Ken opened his eyes in surprise, blinking at Sam. He opened his mouth to speak but Sam held up a finger and he stayed silent, watching his brother warily.

Sam seemed to be struggling hard for the words, something Ken had never seen before. Finally he got to his feet without saying anything and turned away. He was moving away from the group of digidestined. Ken looked after him in shock.

"Where are you going?" Matt practically growled.

Sam looked a him, and Matt was surprised to see remorse in his eyes before they looked away. "To think…"

"And then?" Ken asked, his voice small, and a little lost behind them.

Sam looked back for a moment. "I'll see you at home." he promised, before he continued to walk away, unobstructed this time.

Ken smiled, a simple, relieved smile.

"Can we trust him?" Yolei asked, worrying her lower lip.

No one said anything, this was not something to discuss with Ken among them.

The was a glow, sudden and two bright dancing lights shot out of the earth close to where Sam's castle had been, one a dusky pink that landed on the ground in front of Ken, and another, orangey brown in colour shot towards Sam, who stopped briefly to look at it before he continued on.

"Hey, it's a crest!" TK said, surprised.

"Crest of what?" Davis asked, peering at the little pink object.

"Kindness." Izzy said after a moments typing at his laptop.

Ken looked out after his brother. "I wonder what Sam got?" he asked softly, unheard by everyone else.

__

Uh, yeah, terrible ending, but the idea sort of tapered a little towards the end as another one sparked off, so I finished this one as soon as I could so I can work out what exactly the next spark wants to become.

All reviews are welcome.


	2. A Difficult situation

_Second Snippet._

_A/N: Just so you know these stories are going to leap in time, so don't be surprised when you read this that it's set a long time after the last one, or if the next one is set before the first idea. I'm writing these as they come to me, when they're done I may put them into some kind of order. Enjoy_

_Summary: Months after Sam has stopped being the digimon Emperor, things are still very awkward between him and the other digidestined, with Ken constantly stuck in the middle. But when Ken disappears with no warning, can Sam overcome his difficulties with the other digidestined to find his brother._

**A Difficult Situation**

Sam watched the numbers light up on the dial, impatient for it to light up on the floor he was looking for. It would have been quicker to take the stairs, he could have been there by now. The familiar feeling of hate for the wheeled contraption he was trapped in rose up, but he managed to bite it back, turning his mind back to what his mother had told him when he had gotten home from school.

__

"Oh, Sam, have you spoken to your brother today?" his mum had been worried, wringing her hands together.

Sam frowned, the now unfamiliar feeling of worry for Ken curling in his gut, his parents rarely mentioned Ken to him unless it was something very worrying indeed due to his behaviour the past four years, and even less now that they seemed to be getting along better, probably afraid if they did Sam would go back to his old, jealous ways. "Not since I left for school. Why?"

"Well, it's just that he… well, he had a basketball match today, one of those indoor, Youth club things. I think his friend, TK, is on his team. Well, we got a call from the coach this afternoon to tell us he hadn't turned up. Naturally I got worried, so I called his school, and they said he hadn't even come in this morning." she was babbling, in that way that used to annoy him before, unable to help herself, like Ken did when he was worried.

Sam knew about Ken starting basketball on TK's behest, and that he had taken a shine to the game. Sam had even gone to see his last game (still unable to watch him play soccer and not be horribly jealous), but basketball was a neutral sport. "He never misses basketball." he said. "And he never misses school."

His mum made a small sound like a stifled sob and Sam looked up, he reached out and awkwardly put a hand on her arm. "I'll find out where he is mum, don't worry."

He had left the apartment and made his way to Davis' house, who was the most likely one to know if Ken had skipped school. Davis had probably been the one to convince Ken to skip school. Sam was hoping that Ken had simply skipped out, and that something more terrible hadn't happened.

Finally the lift stopped and the doors slid open, Sam wheeled himself out and down the row of doors until he found the one he remembered Ken mentioning. He rang the door bell and waited. It was a few moments before the door swung open and Davis' sister answered, Sam had seen her once, months ago, when he had been stuck in the car while his parents dropped Ken off at a soccer match before taking him to a chess tournament.

"Miss Motomyia." he greeted formally. "Could you please tell me if my brother Ken is here?"

She looked a little awestruck, not that he was surprised, most girls were until they realised he was stuck in a wheelchair with nothing but his brains going for him. "Uh… your Sam Ichijoji aren't you? Oh, wow… um, no, Ken's not here… but I could call--" she broke off, turned her head and yelled. "Doufus! Ken's brother is here looking for Ken!" then she turned back to him and all her awkward awe was gone and she grinned. "Would you go out with me? Your really cute, and I bet you'd be soooooo much cooler than that stupid Matt Ishida!"

"Jun!" Davis complained, shoving her out of the way. "I thought you wanted to date Matt, you're always bugging me about him!"

"Oh, Matt's old news…" she trailed off mournfully. "Since I saw him making out with that big haired freak you like. So I'm moving on. Besides, Mrs Jun Ichijoji… doesn't it sound wonderful." she winked at Sam, who was a little concerned for her state of mental health. "Call me." and she disappeared back inside.

Davis was frowning deeply, almost scowling. "Ignore her, she's an idiot. Why are you looking for Ken?"

Davis was a boy Sam couldn't really understand, Ken forgiving him was one thing, but for Davis to do so, so readily was another matter completely. "He didn't go to school today, and missed his basketball this afternoon." he explained.

Davis frowned. "Ken never misses basketball. Even though he's so much better at soccer, and should be playing it more. I still have to beat him!" Davis complained, not seeming to realise that any mention of the game made Sam grimace just a little.

"So you don't know where he is?" Sam asked.

Davis shook his head, thinking deeply, a process that looked a little painful to Sam. "Hey, I know! We can go find Izzy, he'll know if he's in the digiworld and be able to find him!"

"Why would he have to be in the Digital World?" Sam asked, frowning a little, is that what Ken did when he said he was going to hang out with his friends.

Davis rolled his eyes and sighed. "Ken's always in the digiworld." he said, as if it were completely obvious. "He's obsessed with getting rid of those control spires. I mean, we'd help, but he just goes on ahead of us, and doesn't tell us, and we never know unless we sort of happen on him and Wormmon, or if he really needs help. Izzy tracks him as much as he can so we can at least go to the same area. I mean what if he needs me? And I'm not there to help? Stingmon can't DNA digivolved without ExVeemon!" Davis punched the air. He had stepped out of his apartment, locked the door and headed for the elevator as he spoke, expecting Sam to follow.

And Sam did, because he was really worried now. Ken was obsessed with destroying the control spires? Why? They were Sam's mistake, not his, and if Sam had been able to get into the digital world he would have been destroying them. Sam shied away from the idea that he wasn't really trying, that his pride wasn't letting him try.

Stupid crest.

It didn't take as long as Sam had thought it would to get to Izzy's, the red haired boy looked at him suspiciously but let them in when Sam mentioned that Ken had not attended school or his basketball, or called home.

Izzy had a map of the digital world up on his computer instantly and set about searching for Ken's digivice signal. Eventually he located it in the area most densely populated by control spires. Davis went in alone, leaving Izzy and Sam in awkward silence.

"You didn't know what he was doing did you?" Izzy asked finally.

Sam shook his head mutely. "He doesn't talk about the digital world at home, he even hides the fact that Wormmon is in his room from me."

Izzy looked at him, considering. "Why? He knows you know."

Sam shrugged. "Because I can't go. I'm not digidestined after all."

"But you have a crest." Izzy pointed out.

Sam pulled the crest out of the top pocket of his shirt and held it out, the duplicate digivice he had made resting in his jacket pocket. "Not much good without a real digivice is it?" he said, a bitter twist to his mouth.

"Pride, huh." Izzy said, looking at his computer screen at where a number of crest symbols showed, their meanings printed neatly beneath them. This is Ken's." he pointed to the dusky pink one, and Sam looked, curious, he hadn't known Ken had received one.

"Kindness?" he whispered, and wasn't at all surprised.

"Does it fit him?" Izzy asked. "I'm only asking because sometimes it doesn't seem to. One of us original lot, Mimi, had sincerity, and believe me it was hard to see in the beginning." he chuckled.

Sam looked at the crest of Kindness again and nodded. "It fit's. Ken's the kind of kid that would bring home stray dogs when it was raining because he hated to see them outside. Or to run out into the middle of the road to save a kitten." he sighed deeply at that one, but refused to dwell on it, he wasn't going to blame Ken for that anymore, it wasn't fair. "He would give you all the money, food and clothes he had if he thought you needed it more than he did."

"Is that how the accident happened?" Izzy asked.

Sam looked at him sharply. "What?"

"Well, Ken mentioned, at that last battle with you that he was sorry for 'the accident', which I can only surmise meant the one that ended up with you confined to a wheelchair, and just now you mentioned him saving kittens from the middle of the road. So the most logical conclusion is that the accident happened when he was saving kittens." Izzy told him.

Sam sighed and looked down at his useless legs. "Yes. He was always doing stupid things that could get him killed. I mean, he stayed out for five hours in the rain once trying to coax a rat with a broken foot out of a pipe because it might be flooded, he was sick for a month. I had to watch him like a hawk, but he sort of… got away from me that day, and the next thing I knew he was in the middle of the road holding this mewling kitten, and a car was speeding straight for him. The idiot driver hadn't even seen him, too busy talking on the phone." Sam shuddered at the remembered horror he had felt, and sickness at the mere thought of losing Ken to that stupid car.

"Would you change anything?"

"huh?"

"Would you do it again?" Izzy clarified. "If you had the choice."

Sam blinked. Would he do it again? Would he still run for Ken, push him out of the way? Knowing what it would cost him? That he would never be able to walk for the rest of his life, play soccer? Would he… Could he stand by and watch Ken get hit head on by that car and die?

"No." he said quietly.

When he looked up he noted that Izzy looked a little sick and realised he had misunderstood him. "No, I wouldn't change anything." he clarified.

Izzy studied him intently for a long moment before nodding. He was about to say something more when the computer flashed and Davis landed in a heap on the ground. The boy pushed himself up, wild-eyed, holding an unconscious leafmon and Ken's digivice. Demiveemon stood next to him, looking worried.

"He's not there, but there was a big fight, there was blood, on the ground near Leafmon. I think Ken's really in trouble, we need to get everyone!" Davis said in a breathless rush.

Sam's heart leapt into his throat. Blood? Ken's? It felt like the accident all over again, only this time he couldn't save him.

__

Heh… Well, hopefully I won't have to actually explain anything in this story. I just figured it would be a good back-story for why Sam was still alive, and hopefully it explains why he became the digimon emperor in a sense. But oh dear, what have I done to poor Ken? Even I don't know the answer to that one, that idea spark hasn't reached me yet, hopefully soon though.

Please review.


	3. A Very Digi Christmas

_Snippet 3:getting through these, might actually have a story soon. Lol_

_A/N: Again, jump in time again, I apologise for that, but I'm still working non linearly at the moment._

_Summary: Sam gets his digimon, and Ken deliberates over whether he should ask his new friends over for a Christmas party and Jun finally gets that date she wanted._

**A very Digi Christmas**

Sam resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his younger brother. Being a good big brother was more difficult than he had imagined it would be. Ken was just old enough to notice girls in a different light to friendship only now, and Sam imagined he had Davis to thank for that what with the way the boy obsessed over Kari. Ken had been sitting on his bed while Sam was trying to do his science homework, and had in passing mentioned that he wanted to host a Christmas party and invite his new friends over.

Sam hadn't been sure what Ken wanted him to say to that, so he had gone with the neutral, "Oh?"

It had been enough to send Ken into one of his rambling talks over the pros and cons of having his friends over, of all the work he would have to undertake to make everything perfect, of all the different things each of his guests would need, and most importantly, what would Yolei think?

Yolei was a reoccurring theme in a lot of Ken's rambles, It didn't seem to matter that she was a year older than him, or that, in Sam's personal opinion, she was a little too blunt. It was painfully obvious that Ken liked her as more than a friend. But Ken was so much like their mother it was nearly pitiful to watch, he was painfully shy, and because of that people thought he was ignoring them, or giving them the cold shoulder when all he was trying to do was come up with something to say that wouldn't make him sound like an idiot.

Sam could remember some of his friends from before the accident calling his mother and little brother ice-cubes because of this inability to communicate on first meetings. They had learned the errors of their ways the more they had come over and both Ken and their mother opened up more.

"Why don't you just tell her you like her?" Sam asked, a little more sharply than he had intended.

Ken actually flinched a little at his tone, making Sam feel guilty over how he had treated his brother in the past. But Ken quickly recovered. "What if she doesn't like me? I'd rather not end up like Davis obsessing over her." he said, looking down at his lap, where Minomon would normally be sitting had Ken been in his own room Sam knew.

Sam snorted at the thought of Ken being like Davis, goggles and all. "Never happen Kenny," he said, a genuine small smile on his face.

Ken shrugged helplessly, smiling back. "But should I have a party Sam?" he asked.

Sam did roll his eyes this time. "Do what you want."

Ken fidgeted for a moment, and Sam knew that there was more to this whole thing than just Ken worrying about hosting a party. "But what about you?" he asked.

Ah, so that was it. "Don't want me there Ken?" he asked, surprised by the amount of hurt he actually felt at the thought of his brother turning against him now.

Ken's eyes widened, and the opened his mouth to defend his words, but Sam cut him off, annoyed now with himself for caring that Ken didn't want him around for some stupid kiddie party anyway. Hell, he wouldn't want the former 'Digimon Emperor' at his party, especially not-- No, this was stupid, he had to stop hating the damn thing or he was going to end up doing something monumentally stupid, like seek out the bastard behind the wheel of the car, or the person who hadn't gotten his cat spayed.

"Ken, could you let me finish my homework." he asked through gritted teeth.

"But Sam I--"

"Kenny, now." he said firmly.

Ken's face twisted, but he obediently got up and left the room. Going back to his own room and Minomon… his digimon.

Sam turned back to his computer and stared at it hard. Almost on autopilot he reached down and into one of drawers of his desk and pulled out his replica digivice, running his fingers over it and wondering if he should, if he could, open a port and go back. Just to see it, the last time he had gone was when Ken had been taken, and he had not been paying attention to his surroundings then, much more concerned with getting his brother back.

He heaved a sigh, and made to put it back in the drawer, when suddenly it and the computer flashed in sync, and the next thing he knew he was in a heap in the digiworld. It took him a long few minutes to get used to the sensation that his legs worked here before he could attempt to stand up. He looked around in surprise, the digivice shouldn't have opened a port here.

Torn between trying to get back, or just having a quick look around, to use his legs after so long. The temptation to walk was too hard to turn down, so he turned away from the TV screen and made his way across the green fields, towards what looked like a giant soft playground.

He was surprised as he approached it to find fields of eggs.

"What is this place?" he wondered to himself, frowning, he had never seen this area before.

"This is primary village."

Sam turned to see an Elecmon standing behind him, tense and obviously ready to attack. Sam held his hands up nervously. "I'm not here to hurt anything, or do anything. I don't even know how or why I'm here."

Elecmon did not relax even a hint. "Well why don't you just leave my village, and my babies alone!"

Sam backed up a little. "Sure, if that's what you want." he glanced round at the eggs, correctly guessing them to be digieggs, and he felt a pang as he realised he would never have one. Who would want to be the digimon of the person who hurt so many of your kind. He turned to go, his hands digging into his pockets as he did so. His fingers closed round his crest and he pulled it out, looking at the symbol of pride. He let out a bitter huff of a laugh. "Won't be needing this then." he muttered, more to himself than anything else, and he dropped it on the ground and walked away, back towards the TV.

"Hey you, don't drop litter in my…" Elecmon's voice trailed off, but Sam ignored him.

It was time he was getting back anyway, if his parents found him gone again he shuddered to think about what would happen, and Ken was a terrible lair. He looked around once more. He shouldn't come back here anymore, it was a much more beautiful place without him in it. He would miss being able to walk though. His mind flashed briefly onto the conversation he had had with Jun while Ken had been missing, she had asked him about whether he could learn to walk again. Sam hadn't thought much on it over the four years since it had happened, just wallowed in self pity and anger… and jealousy over his little brother being able to do all the things he could not. He could check it out he supposed, try and move on from all of this, leave it to those it was meant for.

He needed to apologise to Ken bout earlier as well.

"Now how do I get back?" he wondered, holding out his digivice at the TV and hoping it would do something. Nothing. "Wonderful." he sighed.

"Hey! Hey you! Digimon Emperor boy!"

Sam winched at the title but turned, to see Elecmon running towards him. He was half expecting to be attacked but Elecmon skidded to a stop in front of him, panting. "You forgot this." the digimon said by way of explanation, holding up an egg and his crest.

Surprised Sam reached down, half expecting the digimon to pull the egg back and laugh at him, but he didn't, and Sam was holding a real digiegg. He looked at Elecmon in askance. Elecmon looked a little put out over the whole thing.

"I always wondered why he didn't hatch by himself like he did the last time. But I think I understand."

Sam frowned, and looked at the digiegg closely. "What do you mean?" he asked slowly.

Elecmon shrugged. "He was waiting for you. The crest of Pride is a powerful one, but only if used for good. The digimon in that egg is a good digimon, one of the most honourable warriors in the whole of the digiworld. You would have destroyed him if he'd been with you as the Emperor." he explained. "But when I recognised the crest I went to the egg and it was pulsing, the further away you got the more urgent it was. I think that means you've changed. And that he's ready to hatch now."

Sam didn't really know what to say, he just held the egg, which had begun to glow softly, as did his crest. Before his very eyes the egg hatched and vanished, leaving a small, chubby tawny digimon in his hands, a small tail waved merrily.

"Hello, my name is Cellimon, and I've been waiting for you." the small digimon told him, big green eyes shining happily.

Sam swallowed, suddenly overcome by the sheer warmth he got from this little being, almost as powerful as when he had seen Ken for the very first time and his brother had smiled for him. "I'm Sam." he said finally. The digimon giggled at him.

"You better look after him, ya hear me? If you don't I'll be paying you a visit!" Elecmon said warningly.

Sam could only nod. The next thing he knew he was back in his room, in his wheelchair, staring at the computer screen. He looked at his lap, hoping the little digimon had come with him, Cellimon was snuggled contentedly against his stomach, he smiled, the first proper smile in a long time.

"Shush Minomon, he'll hear us!" he heard Ken hiss outside the door.

"I thought the whole point of coming to see him was so he could hear us?" Minomon responded.

"That's only when we get inside, he'll be angry if we disturb him without a good reason."

"Is that why you brought cookies? Can I have one?"

"No, mama told me to bring him the cookies, and you can't have any!"

"So we are using them as an excuse. Can I have just one?"

"No!"

Sam stifled a small laugh, while at the same time feeling bad that Ken felt he needed an excuse to come in to talk to him. "Come in!" he called. The scuffling outside was almost comical, and finally the door opened and Sam very nearly did laugh. Minomon had wormed his way onto the plate and had a cookie half stuffed into his mouth, and Ken looked torn between horrified and amused.

"Uh, hi Sam." Ken offered him a small smile.

Sam smiled back, wheeling his chair out enough to turn it so that he could look at his brother without straining his neck. "Hi Kenny." he replied.

"Mama made some cookies for you. I offered to take them in so I could apologise, for earlier. I didn't mean it like you thought! I just don't want you to be stuck sitting in here by yourself if I have friends over and--"

Sam quelled his brothers words with a look, and Ken stood a little nervously by the door for a moment before taking the plate to the desk and putting it down, scooping Minomon off it like he hoped Sam hadn't seen him. "Ken, I know you didn't mean it that way." he said seriously. "I'm just being a pain. There's no excuse for it anymore. If I do it again slap me or something ok."

"what? No!" Ken said, immediate and horrified.

Sam reached out and grabbed his brother arm. "Ken, all I'm doing is wallowing in self pity. Ok, so I can't walk, it's not your fault and you don't have to put up with me if I'm being a pain. You would have stopped planning your Christmas party for me… You already have." he said with a sigh, the lists Ken had probably spent hours making were most likely in the bin in his room now. Ken nodded meekly, but before he could explain himself, Sam interrupted. "Go get your notes, make your invitations. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Ken asked, his blue eyes searching.

Sam reached down to give Cellimon a stroke, causing a very catlike purr. Ken's eyes widened and he looked from Sam to the digimon a number of times before grinning, that blinding happy smile that only the very privileged ever got to see. Holding Minomon carefully in one hand he gave Sam a quick hug before straightening and heading for the door. He was almost out the door by the time Sam got over the fact that he had been hugged.

"Hey Ken!" he called. Ken stopped and looked back. "Could you get me Davis's home number?" he asked.

Ken to his credit didn't question him, just nodded and left, still smiling happily if his parents surprised comments were anything to go by. He would give Jun a call and arrange to go out for Christmas eve. It might even be fun.

__

Wow, I know this probably isn't what Sam's character is supposed to be like, and Ken is acting very OOC, but just remember, Sam ended up in a wheelchair after saving his little brothers life, and is bitter because of it. And Ken had to live with his brothers jealousy and his own guilt. As to why Sam can walk in the digiworld, it just felt right. And it gives a nice reason for him wanting to stay there forever doesn't it. Cellimon… I made him up, you'll just have to wait to see what he'll turn into.

_And OMG, I'm making a Sam/Jun romance, and I never meant to. This was supposed to be a Ken story… ah well…___

Please Review, I'm getting a little saddened by the lack of feedback, even constructive stuff is welcome, one cannot evaluated their own work in the truest sense after all. So is it good, bad, indifferent?


End file.
